Gossip
by JasFiction
Summary: Emily knows the latest gossip...


"Serena, oh my God, I have news," Emily whispered as Serena swept past her desk.

Serena stopped and raised her eyebrows, offering the feisty redhead a smirk. "I can't hang around. Let's discuss it on our lunch break later?" She winked as she swept through the outer office into Miranda's inner-lair.

"What's the big fuss, Em?" Andy asked as she walked in with Miranda's coffee.

"I can't tell you now. It's about..." She muttered breathlessly with excitement as she nodded towards Miranda's office.

"Oh gosh, where did you read it, Page Six? You should stop reading those gossip rags." Andy rolled her eyes and took off her coat. She turned to put away her coat purse before entering Miranda's office with the usual searing hot latte.

"...anyway, I would like you to do the makeup for the next shoot. I was appalled when I saw the models at the last shoot. They looked like they had all fallen into a rainbow of glitter. Can you handle it?" Miranda asked Serena, not even looking up.

"Of course, Miranda," Serena answered easily. "I'm thankful for the opportunity." She smiled up at the editor.

"Good. That's all." Miranda's usual dismissal had the desired effect and she finally looked up as Serena departed and saw Andy was there with her coffee. "Thank you, Andrea." Miranda smiled at her assistant.

Serena was leaving, but heard the editor and looked back in shock once she reached the outer office.

"Oh my...Seriously Em, lunch can't come soon enough." Serena whispered to Emily who looked up at her in confusion.

xxx

At lunchtime, Serena and Emily sat in the cafeteria. They both ate a salad and Emily leaned in."Spill. What happened in the office today?"

"You won't believe it, Em. First of all, she wants me to be the head makeup artist of the next shoot because she didn't like Shelly's work last time."

"That's bloody brilliant." Emily was genuinely happy for her friend. "And?" She queried.

And secondly, Andy came in and handed her the coffee and you should have seen her face, Em. She smiled. At Andy. And then she thanked her. With actual words. She said thank you. Can you believe it?" Serena chuckled.

Emily's eyes went wide. "She has never so much as thanked me. I knew Andy was her bloody favourite." She huffed.

"Aww, Querida, don't be like that. I think she likes our Andy a little more than is appropriate. So, what's your news?" Serena asked.

Emily looked around so No one would hear her. She leaned in closer to Serena. "I think Miranda is possibly dating again, but not just anyone. It's a woman." She whispered shrilly before clapping her hand over her mouth. She lowered her voice. "She was seen with a woman last night. At. Her. House."

Serena gasped. "Oh Lord, did you see who it was? Do you think it's Andy?" Serena said as she finished her salad.

Emily burst out laughing. "Nooo." She drawled still chuckling. "Seriously, Miranda has great taste and that wouldn't include Andy bloody Sachs. She wouldn't date someone like that. I mean, do you remember how she started here? She was an absolute mess." She sneered.

"Don't be so mean, Em. I think she's done well for herself, fashion-wise." Serena stated softly." And she's an all-around sweet person. And I, for one, would be happy." She stopped to consider her words." It almost sounds like you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just can't imagine her dating Miranda or the other way around." Emily stated, suddenly flustered.

"I'm glad you're not jealous because I wanted to ask you out on a date, Emily." Serena blushed.

"Me? You...I...wow. Uhm...yes. Yes, I would love that." Emily stuttered, forgetting about her gossip. She grabbed Serena's hand and caressed it reassuringly, confirming she was on the same page and was looking forward to a date. "We should head back. Text me the details. I'm free after 8 pm." Emily smiled happily at the Brazilian beauty.

"I will," Serena assured her as they both went their separate ways back to work.

xxx

"You seem quiet today, Em. What's the matter?" Andy asked as she sat at her desk.

Emily immediately started blushing.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Andy asked smirking. She had noticed Emily checking her phone every five minutes and was curious.

"Not that it's any of your bloody business, but Serena asked me out on a date," Emily stated snobbily.

Andy's eyes widened. "Finally! You guys have been flirting forever. I wondered if she'd ever find the courage to ask you out. I'm happy for you." She stalled for a moment before continuing. "I've got to tell you something..." Andy started.

Emily looked up and her eyes grew wide as she thought about the conversation she had with Serena before. "Are you dating Miranda?" She asked.

"Wha...Em...NO! I was letting you know that I gave H.R my two weeks' notice." Andy saw the panic in Emily's eyes "I've already informed Miranda." She said. Emily seemed to relax but frankly, she was confused about why Emily's mind jumped to the conclusion she and Miranda were dating.

"Oh, shit. Now I'll have to train and find another assistant." Emily gave her a ferocious glare. "I have no sodding idea why I thought Miranda, would date you. Nor why I thought you'd date her, never mind anyone else" Emily stated bitterly. "If you date, you do it in the hopes you'll get married one day, but when you date her, you do it and get your heart ripped out." She rambled. She didn't see Andy becoming more and more offended nor notice that her boss was leaning against the doorway of her office and had heard every word.

"I date to get my vagina licked, Emily," Miranda said, giving Emily her deadliest glare before spinning on her heel and moving back into her office.

Andy couldn't help but burst out into loud fits of laughter. She laughed so hard tears sprang into her eyes and she was crying.

"Oh, and Andrea, I want my coat and bag. I'm leaving in ten. Make sure Roy is here and you are ready." Miranda stated just loud enough for them both to hear over Andy's boisterous laughter.

Emily simply sat there, frozen and gaping, her usually pale face so pink it clashed with her hair.

Trying to get herself together, Andy grabbed Miranda's coat and called Roy to advise he was needed downstairs. She was still chuckling. She couldn't believe what the editor had just said but found it hilarious. Breathing deeply, Andy took one look at Emily and choked back the laughter. "Em, calm down. If she hasn't fired you yet, she won't. She likes you." She said. She was still struggling with her laughter. Andy put on her coat and waited for Miranda to emerge from her office.

When she did, Miranda stopped and glanced at Emily, who was still sitting there like a gaping fish although her face was returning to its usual shade. She gave Andy a questioning look.

"Oh, it's about what you said before. I think you might have broken her." Andy said as she helped the editor into her coat. "I still can't believe you said it. But I'm sure if you just tell her she isn't fired, we'll be able to leave before the twins send out a search party." She grinned.

Emily looked between them; her confusion clear.

Miranda smirked at Andy and to both their surprise did just as the brunette had told her. "Emily, you are not fired. Heaven forbid I lose two acceptable assistants in the space of a week. But I will advise you to keep your gossip and your comments to yourself." She stated. "Now, you can also go home. I've requested the electronic version of the book to tonight." She turned and gave Andy a soft peck on the lips. She wanted to make a point but was ready to leave. "Let's go, darling, shall we? I believe the children are waiting for us with dinner." She said as she grabbed Andy's hand and led her away.

"Yeah, they are. Cassidy just sent a photo of the food they're helping Cara prepare." Andy spoke loud enough for Emily to hear as they walked hand-in-hand to the elevator.

When it arrived, Serena stepped out. "Oh hey, Andy. Miranda." She nodded to them and immediately noticed their joined hands.

"Oh, Serena. I hope you'll take care of Emily. She found out Miranda and I are dating. And I think the news broke her." Andy chuckled again.

"I'll check on her. And congratulations to both of you. You are a stunning couple." Serena blushed as Miranda smirked and they switched places since she desperately wanted to see Emily and they wanted to leave.

"Thank you, Serena. Goodnight." Miranda squeezed Andy's hand.

The door of the elevator closed and Miranda leaned back against the wall of the elevator with her eyes squeezed shut.

When Andy looked at her, she saw Miranda's shoulders shaking. She grew concerned for a moment until she lifted her chin and saw Miranda was biting her lip, trying not to burst into fits of laughter. Seeing that, Andy had to laugh again and Miranda finally cracked up. She laughed freely and loudly. She was laughing so hard that she had to wipe away her tears.

It was music to Andy's ears. In the two months, they had been secretly dating, Andy had heard her girlfriend laugh multiple times, but not like this. It made her heart soar.

They had grown increasingly worried about coming out as a couple and it had caused a little strain in their relationship. But having discussed it, a lot, they had decided as soon as Andy's two weeks' notice was over, they would stop hiding.

"Coming out to the public isn't so bad, is it?" Andy asked her as their laughter died down a bit.

"So far it's been rather hilarious, Andrea," Miranda replied as she stepped closer and pressed Andy in the corner of the elevator and kissed the life out of her. She cupped Andy's cheeks and poured every ounce of love she felt into the kiss. "I love you, darling and I'm so happy we won't have to hide anymore."

"I love you too, Miranda. You can't imagine just how much." Andy whispered.

They kissed once more and got lost in it. Never in a thousand years would Andy have imagined she would ever be having a heated make-out session with her gorgeous boss in an elevator. But then two months ago, after an event, Miranda had upended her world and expressed her wishes for more with a searing kiss that had shaken her to the very core.

The 'ding' made them aware of the arrival of the ground floor and they parted and walked hand in hand into their future while upstairs, on the 17th floor, Serena only heard the words:

"Oh, bloody bollocking hell."

THE END


End file.
